New Kid, You Say?
by Kibouchi
Summary: When the most popular student in school has his sights set on anew boyfriend, he goes after him. But what happens when Luxord, the new kid in school, turns him down? Shounen-ai, no likey; no ready. Lemon scented but nothing graphic now
1. Chapter 1

**New Kid, You Say?**

**Chapter 1**

"Wah… who's that? A girl?"

"No, you scrub. That's Marluxia."

The pink haired junior smirked a bit before flipping his long hair back to look at the boys who were talking about him. "Oh that's alright. I don't mind. I'm just happy to have been in your thoughts for a second." He smiled and gave a small wink.

Both boys flushed slightly and gave nervous chuckles. "N-no, it's nothing! Sorry to keep you, Marluxia."

Marluxia waved to them and walked onto campus. _"I love freshmen. They are just so cute and clueless."_

That is how it's been since Marluxia started Oblivion Institute. It was a private all boy's school that took all the unusual cases. Some consisted of the usual delinquency while others were held back. Mainly it was a school for young men the questioned their sexuality and didn't want to suffer the humiliation of being mocked by their peers. Meaning that 65% of them were either gay or bi. It's also where Marluxia felt right at home. He was quite literally the prettiest boy in school so he fulfilled both gay and straight desires. He had the grace and elegance of a female but had the anatomy and mannerisms of a male. As one can expect, he was very popular. He went out with soo many people they literally had to make reservations to date him for a week. Two if they caught Marluxia's interest.

This being the first week, he thought it was a good idea to just enjoy being single for a few days. Next week, he would start dating.

"So, who should he start off with? The cute freshman that are barely discovering who they are, or the transfers from other high schools? He may never know."

"You, knock off that narrating. Its annoying." The pinkette shook his head as he opened his locker by his friend's, a tall redhead that dubbed himself Axel. "If you insist on making a documentary of my high school romances, at least work on better lines." _"Or at least don't make me seem like a whore." _"I just try to help them out."

The other chuckled and set down his tape recorder. "Alright. You don't sleep with any of them so you're not a whore. You're more of a… Escort."

Marluxia rolled his eyes and grabbed his books. "That sounds better than being called whore. And no, I don't know whom I want to date first. They all seem the same after a while."

"Oh? Is the Princess of the school looking for a prince to come and save her from this 'dragon'?" Axel remarked with a grin.

"No and call me Princess again, and everyone will know where you get all that crap you spew in the newspaper." Unfortunately, Axel had a point. All the guys he's dated were always too nervous and fidgety or too upfront with what they wanted. They were like an open book and even though Marluxia hated reading (and the analogy), he read them too many times and it was boring. "Maybe I just don't want the same uptight guys anymore. Is there anything wrong with wanting a change in the line up?"

Axel shook his head. "Nope, not at all Marly. Maybe you can take a look at the new students and decide. Some of them are really cute."

It was no wonder these two were friends. Marluxia needed someone that understood him and kept him sane and Axel needed a muse for his writings. Together, they ruled the school.

"Good point. Well we better get to class before…" he stopped mid sentence as he looked past Axel and down the junior lockers.

Opening a locker was a guy Marluxia knew that had to be new. He was tall and blond. He had a goatee to match and several piercings in his ear. He wasn't a bulky build but it was quite obvious he was in shape. Really good shape. Nothing about him was really Marluxia's type but it worked. Everything about him screamed 'bad boy'.

That was exactly what he was looking for. All other guys were too uptight and too goody-goody for his taste. This guy would most likely drive a motorcycle and be here because he was kicked out of his last school. Or gay. Either way, Marluxia wanted to find out. "Hey, I'll meet you in class. You go on without me."

"Huh? Where you going? Hey, Marly!" Axel looked to his friend as he walked past him. He never saw the other act like this especially on the first day.

Marluxia walked to the other and leaned on the lockers. He was willing to skip being single for a few days if this was the guy he was going to start the school year with. "Hey there."

The blond closed his locker door a little bit and looked to the new comer. He looked to him a bit and nodded slightly. "Uh, hi?"

"Hey, you must be new here. I'm Marluxia. I couldn't help but notice you. If you ever need a guide around the school, I would love to show you around."

"Um, okay?" The blond shrugged a bit before closing his locker and locking it.

"Great, so let's go. I can show you to your-"

"I think I can find it. Thanks though." He nodded and walked off without a second look.

Marluxia stood there looking straight ahead. Once his mind turned on he looked back in the blonde's direction and bit his bottom lip. "Yeah, later." He walked to his class, the entire time grinding his teeth. He mulled his thoughts as the teacher talked _"I… can't believe this! He turned me down! ME! He must not know I'm the most sought after guy in school. Seniors would KILL for ME to approach them! And that guy has the nerve to-" _"HOW THE HELL CAN HE TURN ME DOWN!"

"Marluxia, do you have something to share with the class?" Professor Vexen asked, tapping his foot at the front of the science lab. All the students were looking at the young man that had given a sudden outburst.

Marluxia blushed slightly and looked around to find out he was standing. "Uh… No. Sorry, Professor." He slid low into his seat and looked up to pay attention. _"Damn that guy… why would he turn me down? Sure he might be straight but still! Most straight guys at least stuttered when I approached them. Grr, I will get that guy!"_


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Hey There! Kibouchi here again, with my new MarLux fanfic. I had this egg baby long time ago it jut took forever to make. My Love kept pushing me to finish it and thus its here. It not like my last fic (_ so mean... ) But this is a different style for me because I usually write from the Seme POV but this is from the Uke POV.

Anyway, hope you approve~!

"Blah" - talking

_"Blah" - thinking intently_

Disclaimer: KH, Marluxia, Luxord, and other characters are not mine... -~-9 CURSE YOU, SQUARENIX AND COPYRIGHT!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: A Friend In Need<br>**

"Okay, I've had it. You're going to tell me what's got you panties in a knot right now, Marluxia." The tall redhead said slamming his locker closed. Ever since he caught up with his friend in-between classes, he's noticed his best friend was in one hell of a mood. The kind that he only got into when the school didn't serve his favorite kind of soda for lunch. Or when it was raining and he didn't have an umbrella and his hair made him look like a drowned rat. Or… "You have someone you wanna jump, don't you?"

"What, that's insane!" Blue eyes narrowed in his direction. With a sigh Marluxia closed his locker and leaned on it. "I don't know what's wrong with me, Axe. I saw this guy-"

"And he wanted to date you but he is just like all the other guys you've dated," He said, interrupting him. "You have a problem. Maybe you're just a glutton for punishment." Soon after, Axel's face got acquainted with one of Marluxia's shoes.

"Will you listen before you go off on one of you musings?" he pulled his shoe from the other's face and slipped it back on. "It's just the guy I saw was… I don't know. He wasn't like everyone else. He was really cool. And I went over to talk to him and see if he wanted me to help him find his class and he…"

His friend looked to him, nursing a red nose but listening intently.

Marluxia coughed as he managed to choke out the last few words in such a low voice Axel barely heard him. "He turned me down…"

Axel looked at the pinkette for a good few seconds. He set his hands on Marluxia's shoulders and made him look to him. The other merely blinked in surprise by the sudden action. "Marly, I do this because you're my friend and I respect and love you as much as can."

"_What's this guy talking about? He better not be confessing… I hope." _"Okay…?"

"Marluxia…" In 2 seconds flat, Axel was on his back, rolling around on the floor, laughing. He kicked and hit his right hand repeatedly on the ground as his left was holding his sides together for dear life. "Y-You FINALLY got rejected? I-I guess not everyone falls under your charms!"

Marluxia watched him for a few seconds. There was his best friend, laughing his ass off at him. "Axel… You go to hell!" He kicked every available spot on the lower half of the redhead's unprotected persona. Here I am, pouring my heart out and you have the BALLS to LAUGH! I'll make sure you don't have any left!"

"GAH! OKAY, OKAY!" The smile was wiped from his face as he stood. "So much for fun. You're a real ball buster, Marluxia. I feel sorry for whoever YOU end up with."

This earned him a glare and a view of Marluxia's tongue. "Only to you, you ass. Now, really. I told you that-" He stopped mid-sentence gain and looked over Axel's shoulder. "Oh my gawd, there he is, Axel."

Axel looked over his shoulder to get a look at this person that had his friend so uptight. Said blond was digging in his locker and grabbing whatever he needed before re-closing it and heading past the two of them. He was too absorbed in his ear buds to even notice the two staring at him.

"Wow… I can see why you like him. He must be new. I have never seen him before. He's… really cool."

Marluxia looked back at Axel. His face had _"Well, No shit, Sherlock"_ written all over it while his eyes said _"Touch him, you die."_ "Yeah, that's what I've been telling you. I can't help it he's just…" He sighed as he looked to him.

Axel looked to him and grinned. "Oh, I get what's going on." He grabbed his bag and walked on.

Completely lost, Marluxia looked up as Axel walked past him. "What? What do you mean?"

With a Cheshire grin, the redhead walked backwards and looked to his shadow. "You want him. But he rejected you. Now you want him even more. You're actually human, Marly." He chuckled as he twirled on his heel and walked on.

Dumbstruck, blue eyes followed the other as he thought. "That's impossible." He walked beside him. "What makes you think that?"

Axel chuckled as he looked to him. "Humans want what they can't have. You wanted a challenge. Challenge comes up in the form of an unwilling lover. He says no to you and you want him even more. Face it Marluxia, you're in love." He pulled out his mini-recorder "idea for story-"

"Redheaded author gets foot stuck in ass for being an idealists. Okay, I'll grant you MAYBE I want to sleep with him but I'm not going to be in love with a guy that shuts me down. Watch, after a week he'll be putty in my hands." He chuckled softly and flipped his hair as he walked past Axel. "Here's an idea for a story; most popular guy in school breaks down new student after 3 days."

Axel chuckled. "Three days? You have that much confidence in your looks?" Green eyes watch as the pinkette walked on without listening to a word he said. "Fine, you pull it off, you have my lunch money for a week."

"I already have you paying my food. I won't WANT to bet anyway. I just want to prove I'm right." Marluxia looked to him and winked. "How bad can it be?"

* * *

><p>AN: Hope you guys like~! R/R with cookies, please!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Snooping**

Marluxia slumped on the table as he walked into Axel's house. It was Thursday and he was at his wits end. All week he's tried everything he can think of. He dropped his pencil and flirted a bit the other just handed it back and went to his class. When the blond was on his way to class, Marluxia timed himself to bump into him, pressing him into the nearest wall and give him the big puppy eyes trying the whole "innocent loving" act. Third attempt was a bit cheesy. In a way, it was romantic… if it was Valentine's Day and the mark was a girl. When the teen unlocked the metal door, balloons lifted and glitter and streamers decorated the inside. But the reaction was completely different from what Marluxia had planned. He pictured the young man being happy and throwing his arms around the pinkette and them making love like rabbits. Instead, the blond just pulled out his books in what would be a record time: .5 seconds. Marluxia never saw anyone storm away so fast.

He let out a long sigh. "Why the hell am I trying so hard for this guy?" He looked up as Axel dropped a bag of chips in front of him. "Here, you need to eat."

Marluxia pushed them away. "No, Axe, I don't want to eat. I did everything to get this guy to like me but he's just…."

"Scared of you?"

He looked to him and glared. "I was going to say resilient but thanks for making me sound worse." He sighed and hit his head on the table. "That's it; I give up."

Axel chuckled and rubbed his head. "There, there. You shouldn't give up on Luxord like that."

Marluxia shot his head up and looked to him. "What did you say?"

The tall redhead sat by him and pulled out a notebook. "Since you were so desperate, I went ahead and did a little digging. So I did the first thing you didn't. Find out the guy's basic name." He opened the book and read from it. " 'Name: Luxord. Age: 17. Junior. Has best grades in Math, Statistics & Probability. Is on the soccer team and is on the… Chess team'? That's weird. But that's what I got. I got what I could before the teachers caught me. I went around to everyone I knew and they had no idea who the guy was."

In the blink of an eye, the other had the book and was trying to memorize every detail. "No, this is enough. Thanks, Axel. I can use this to get him." His smiled quickly faded and he hit his head on the table. "Ugh, but I'm at my limit. I have no other way to get him."

Axel looked to him and stood, pulling Marluxia's arm. "C'mon, I have just the way for you to relieve that stress and to relax."

Marluxia moaned and shook his head. "No, Axel. I'm not in the mood…"

"Oh yes, you are. You either can get up and move or I'll carry you." He looked to the pinkette to see if there was any reaction. "Alright, then." In one quick movement, Marluxia had a view of what looked like Axel's lower back.

"Hey, I said I wasn't in the mood!" He protested, flailing to get down.

"No, Let's go." He chuckled and headed down the hallway.

* * *

><p>Marluxia was lost deep within his thoughts. <em>"Gawd, why do I keep doing this to myself? I get depressed and I end up right here… It's usually over the same thing. I date a bunch of confused l-losers… Maybe it's cuz I was turned down that I want that guy. It took a HUGE blow to my ego, that's for damn sure. Mmmm… Though it wouldn't hurt to be held in those arms… I hope its just my sex drive wanting to show its dominance… Hmm but it would be… really nice… So nice…." <em>"Ahh, Luxord…."

* * *

><p>"I told you it was an accident." Marluxia lay in bed looking over at Axel. Things were a bit awkward after a certain someone said a person's name while sleeping with someone else. He can honestly say that had never happened before.<p>

The redhead shook his head as he messed with changing the channel. "And I told you, don't worry about it."

"I will because you're mad at me. When you're mad at me you get that damn twitch in your eye."

"I'm not mad. If you would be quiet, I would tell you what I'm thinking of." Once he heard a sigh, he took that as a sign everything was generally okay. "Now listen, I was thinking that maybe, just maybe, I'll help you get this guy. I can do some snooping and tell you about him, what he's like since you're obviously interested in him to say his name while having sex."

"I said I was sorry. Can't you just forgive me?" Marluxia buried his face in the pillow. He was already embarrassed enough over what happened he didn't want to be reminded of it.

Axel chuckled and hit him with his own pillow. "No. I'm doing this for you, not for me. In all the times we had sex and you dated other guys, I never once heard you say someone's name. You could say I'm almost impressed. You, Dear Marluxia, are genuinely in love. Though I never pegged you to be the kind to fall in love at first sight."

Blue eyes looked up and narrowed. "I'm going to kill you."

Axel just chuckled and pinched his cheek. "My cute li'l Marl's all growed up. Aren't you the cutest?"

Marluxia growled a bit and pushed himself onto Axel. "You are such an ass and I hope you rot in hell!" He growled as he reached for Axel's neck. "I'll send you there myself!"

"GAH! It… was a joke! Seriously, I'll help you!"

Marluxia looked to him and slowly let him go. He needed this guy around… For now. The second he had his way, this guy will be the first to die. "Okay you get to live for now…"

Axel coughed and rubbed his neck. That was going to be sore in the morning. "Thanks…. I think."

Marluxia nodded and sat back. "Now, I'm gonna go home and think about what to do for next week and tell you. If we're gonna get this guy to notice me, we have to start somewhere."

"Yeah…" He looked over to his friend as he watched him get dressed. It wasn't a creepy stalkerish, "I like watching people dress" it was more of thinking and the person just happened to get dressed before him. "Hey Marly?"

"Yeah?"

"Quick question. Now, bear with me on this. Have you ever actually just thought of talking to him? You know, not flirting? You may have a better chance of getting close to him and seeing if he likes you."

Marluxia stopped halfway through buttoning his shirt up and stared into the wall. Of all the things he's tried, merely walking up to the guy and talking to him was… just stupid. "Axel, that was the stupidest thing you have ever said. Talking to him would take forever. I just want to get him to like me so I can feel better about myself. He humiliated me and I want to prove that no man can resist me."

"So you wanna sleep with him? Okay that I can manage but still I think you should just talk to him."

He rolled his eyes. "Fine, I'll talk to him tomorrow. Now if you don't mind, I have to get home. See ya tomorrow, 'kay?"

The redhead nodded as he pulled on his own pants. "Yeah okay." He walked after Marluxia to lock the door. As he turned to go back to his room, he noticed that his notebook was gone from where he thought he left it on the table. He chuckled to himself and walked on. "That guy's insane."

Friday rolled around and so did school. It was the last school day of the week and Marluxia's last chance to try and get Luxord to at least give him the time of day. He thought to do what Axel did: follow him and try to get some idea into this guy. After grabbing his things, he waited around the corner he knew Luxord was going to pass to his first class of the day. The second the blond past, the pinkette trailed him. They walked to the room far on the other side of the campus (far from Marluxia's class mainly) and to the English side where Luxord walked into Mr. Saix's room. From behind a bush, the (very bad) spy peered at his target. The blond casually slapped high fives with the two biggest losers in school (according to Marluxia) Xigbar and Xaldin. He huffed as he watched them. It was just unbelievable that this cool guy hung out with these two… gentlemen. Marluxia may not have liked them but he knew to be considerate at all times when dealing with people he didn't care for. He watched them act chummy and head inside.

He stood from his hiding spot and leaned on the wall. A grin spread across his face as he thought. _"Perfect. The best way to get to him is through his friends. Surely they'll get him to at least ask questions about me. Oooh, I'm a genius!" _The moment of basking in his plan was short lived when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see the disciplinarian of the school, Mr. Lexsaus. "Uh… Hello, Mr. Lex."

The older man said nothing but handed him a slip of paper. The red words labeled detention only meant one thing: no convincing Luxord's friends. A groan admitted from his throat as he begrudgingly headed to his class. Mr. Vexen was bad enough with his badgering for him to care about what makes up the human body as opposed to himself. (needless to say Marluxia said caring about himself was the same thing but Mr. Vexen didn't agree).

"_Ugh, I hate homework… Why is it the teachers that teach my worst subject give me more of it?"_ Marluxia whined to himself as he walked into the library for detention. All he had to do was sit and do his homework for an hour until he was allowed to leave. When translated meant he was going to sit and pull his hair out trying to figure out the first problem. Once the he pulled out his books, the library door opened. Marluxia didn't bother to look up to the door but a few words fell on his ears.

"…club was canceled but they asked me to come in and tutor people…"

"Okay, help that one. When he's in here, he struggles. A bit stuck up but it's just his pride that keeps him from asking for help."

Marluxia chuckled to himself. _"Great, some dumbass is going to have his hand held while in detention. Oh this is going to be good. Probably some big ogre that can barely form a sentence with more than 2 syllables. It'll be nice to have some entertainment in here. It'll be like trying to get a dog to sing a score from Mamma Mia!" _A bag plopped by him and the chair scrapped across the floor. Marluxia looked up and his mouth dropped slightly.

"Hey, I'm gonna be tutoring you today." Luxord sat beside him and started to open his bag. He pulled out his binder and looked to him. "Ready?"

"_Mama Mia… THANK YOU, GOD!" _


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: School Incentives  
><strong>

"_God in Heaven, Thank you for this opportunity that was so graciously placed into my lap… I got him all to myself. No way in HELL am I letting him go now!" _Marluxia smiled to himself as he looked to the up close he was hot. Even better than if he was a few feet away. Naturally, Marluxia was going to take advantage of this. He wanted to prove once and for all that no one could resist him. No one. He smiled inwardly and flipped his hair back. "Thanks for the help, I can't ever get any of this."

The blond nodded. "No prob. I just need something to do while I wait for practice to start."

The pinkette grinned. _"Ideal conversation, nice way to start."_ "Practice, you on a team?"

He nodded. "Soccer. If you don't mind, I would like to get this finished soon, okay?"

"_Hell, this isn't going to be easy." _ "Right, okay." He tapped his pen on his cheek as the pretend to think. Half pretending, mainly. Marluxia was not at all thinking about his homework like Luxord thought he was. He was more thinking about what he should do to get Luxord to notice him. _"Ugh, this is useless. I really hate small talk." _"This is impossible."

"No it's not. If you just look for the right numbers, you can easily find the right element. Here I'll show you." With a reach, the tutor pointed to the paper, a blush found its way to his face. He was never one for close distances but this closeness wasn't so bad.

"Y-yeah…" Marluxia looked to his paper as they started. After a while, things weren't so bad. Marluxia started paying more attention to his work rather than the tutor. Once the work was finished, he sighed and sat back _"That wasn't so hard."_

"So, you got the hang of it?"

"I think so."

"Great. Oh, I better go. Soccer starts in 10 minutes and I have to go change. I'll see you around then." Luxord started packing up his bag, which caused a blink from the pinkette classman.

"W-wait th-there's still more I don't know!" He stood to grab his bag but Luxord stopped him.

"Hey, it's okay. Look, I have to go. If you still need help, then ask a teacher."

Marluxia sighed heavily in defeat before a light flicked on in his mind. His mouth twisted in a Grinch-like smirk. He packed and stood. "Sorry, it's just you make this stuff look sooo much easier than my teachers. They all seem to hate me. Maybe its just cuz they want me but the law says they can't."

For the first time since he saw him, Marluxia saw the blond chuckle a bit. He knew the other was good looking but he never saw him smile. It wasn't a big smile but it was a smile nonetheless. _"Well, at least HE thinks I'm funny. Yes, I mean you, Axel." _"I think it's true."

"Maybe you're right. I wouldn't be surprised. I don't mean to laugh but it sounded like a joke." Slinging his bag on his shoulder, Luxord turned to leave.

"Who says it's not funny and true? You never know what goes on in the mind of these administrators." Marluxia chimed, walking beside him. "I'll have you know I am very well liked in this school."

"Oh I believe you. You practically rule the school, from what I understand. But I must say, you're quite eccentric. You couldn't have thought of a more subtle way to get my attention?" Blue eyes averted to the body next to him.

Marluxia had to honestly say, he did not expect that. _"Shit, he's going to hate me now…" _"I-I was just trying to find out more about you, is all. There is nothing wrong with trying to get someone's attention."

He nodded and chuckled again. "I get'cha, Poppet. It's completely reasonable to break into someone's locker and stuff it with confections. Though I could have done without the confetti and glitter. It was a complete mess to clean up."

"_Phew, at least he isn't pissed at m- wait, what did he call me?" _"P-poppet? What does that mean? Is that a term you made to insult me?"

Luxord looked to him and shook his head. "Not at all, Poppet. Its just a nickname. Though I will say this, if you want to be friends, just talk to me. Nothing is worse than a stalker. You could have just tried to talk to me."

In the back of his mind, Marluxia saw a mini-Axel taunting him by chanting _"I was right~ I was right~" _and "_You shoulda juuust talk to him." _He made a note to not let Axel know about him being right (for once in Marluxia's school life)and just go on. "I did… you just ignored me…" "_Okay, let's try the kicked little puppy act…"_ He put a slightly balled fist to his mouth and pretended to look hurt as he turned his head to the side. "You were always ignoring me I had to do something to get your attention… I wanted to talk to you but I was afraid you would brush me off. Like the first day we met, I offered to take you to class but you brushed me off. What's a guy to do in that situation…?" A dark smirk spread on Marluxia's mind. _"Ha, no one can resist me like this. Many have tried but they all seem to-" _

"You know, I'm not going to fall for that act. I'm not one for innocent looking person and me seeming like the bad guy. I have little brothers and sisters that pull that act and I can spot it a mile away even before it happens." The blond said, without looking twice at the pinkette.

"_-fail. Damn him! How can he just say that after I give him the performance of a lifetime? Ooh I'm going to enjoy reeling him in and totally destroying him! I swear I'll make him pay!" _A nervous chuckle escaped his lips. "You saw through that? I just thought that maybe I would try one more time."

With another grin, Luxord chuckled and looked to him. "I'll tell you what, if it's really important to you, I'll take you out."

"Huh?"

The blond nodded as he looked to him. He couldn't help but think Marluxia was cute when he was confused. " And I'll help you with your homework. Only cuz chess club isn't meeting for a week and I don't want to go all the way home and come all the way back for practice. Though if you want my help, it'll give me a reason to stay and you can sit and talk to me all you want. And at the end of the week as a reward for being good and studying, I'll take you on a date."

In a moment, Marluxia's heart did two things at once. It stopped in dread at the thought of him actually doing his own homework and immediately sent more blood than preferred right to his face. "U-uh… s-sure! I-I just need t-to tell my friend Axel a-and you have yourself a deal!" _"Okay, why the HELL and I st-st-stuttering? Maybe it's just the heat. Yes, that's all. And why did I bring up Axel? Of all people HE'S who I mention?"_

Luxord nodded a bit and motioned to the locker rooms. "Great, well, I'm gonna go get ready for practice. I'll see you around?"

"Y-yeah! I'll see you later~" With a wave, the younger male walked in the opposite direction of the lockers. It was a more roundabout way of going home but he was in too good a mood to care. That was until he saw a certain figure walking to the field. With a groan, Marluxia followed the trail of an ever zealous Axel. _"Where is he going, on the trail of another couple screwing behind the bleachers? …What am I talking about of course that's what he's doing."_

Marluxia followed his friend to the bleachers (of course). Once there, he carefully made his way under the seats and looked around. To his surprise the only one there was Axel. "Axel, what are you doing here?"

The redhead stumbled and misstep. "Hey, keep it down! I'm trying to do some investigating over here." With a huff, he finally stopped and set up a camera on a low step in front of him.

Rolling his eyes, the pinkette walked to the journalist and looked out. He was looking right at the field but no one was there yet. _"Huh, the soccer players must still be inside getting ready." _"Axel, what are you doing out here?"

Axel let out a harsh sigh. "Truthfully, I'm spying on your little boy-toy. That and getting pictures of the soccer players practicing for the paper. But I just think its weird a new student comes and no one seems to know where he came from, when he transferred or anything. It's weird."

"Maybe he's trying to hide his past because he knows there's a nosy-ass reporter."

"OR maybe he's a government agent sent to our school because someone here is a lost heir to a kingdom or because they were implanted with this-this microchip and he has to protect them from our country's enemies."

Marluxia stared at him in complete disbelief. "Or maybe you have an over active imagination." Though now that he thought about it, Axel brought up a good point. Everyone at the school flocked to a new student immediately. The teachers would announce his arrival but there wasn't. _"Maybe he IS a- NO, NO! Luxord is a good guy. If there's anything suspicious about him that needs to be investigated, it's why he hangs out with THOSE people. I REALLY need to stop hanging out with this guy. His thoughts are getting to me." _"Axel, you're insane. He probably wants to keep secret. You are soo nosy."

"Yeah, easy for you to say. You just want to get into his pants, Marluxia. I can't shake the feeling he's hiding something. And I wanna bust it wide-open."

That was it. Listening to all this talk was making Marluxia angry and giving him a headache. "Whatever. I'm leaving you here to 'investigate' something that doesn't need to be. Good-Bye." Before he could leave, Marluxia looked out at the now full soccer field. He wanted to steal a look at Luxord before he left. It was kind of hard to tell the students apart since there were few with blond hair and harder still to focus on just one when almost all of them hand no shirt on. _"Where is… there."_

The blond was running laps around the field, most likely warming up. Marluxia felt himself blush a bit as he watched him. _"God, thank you for rewarding me!" _For his loyalty in believing in his classmate, Marluxia was happy knowing he had a better look at Luxord's body. Sure he could have waited until he had him to himself, or knew that they were both male. But the view was too great Marluxia now had a fond interest in Soccer. Maybe he would join the Support Squad. They went to every game the school had to support the players, so if he just went to give the players support, mainly Luxord, he would better indulge in his new found 'interests'.

* * *

><p>AN: Ugh, this story... I love it but I kept forgetting to update T^T. but yeah this is chappe 4... personally, I had fun picking at Marluxia. Just taking him down a peg was fun -w- . but Hope you like this fic. Though, if it doesn't get any readers, i may stop... and I didn't even gt to my favorite chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: It Was Worth the Wait  
><strong>

One week. That's all it took. One week was all Marluxia had to suffer through to get to his reward: a date with Luxord. By this point, he was about ready to say "No, thank you. I need to use this weekend to recharge." Of course he wouldn't admit to it. He was too proud and too stubborn to give that up.

"-luxia. Marluxia, you in there?" a snap was what finally brought Marluxia to come back to his seat in the library. Luxord had his hand on the slightly smaller shoulder, shaking it softly.

Marluxia looked to him for a minute, trying to focus. He couldn't help but notice that the blond looked genuinely concerned. "A-ah, sorry Luxord. I guess I went off for a bit there."

"A bit? You looked about ready to go to sleep on me. Maybe we should stop for the day," he said, closing his folder and book.

"N-No! I'm fine really! I want to finish…" this was accompanied by a small pout. Surprisingly, it was honestly sincere. He was almost finished and he knew that if they stopped, Luxord might cancel their plans. His weekend will be boring he'll be beating himself up over what might have been.

A smile spread under the blond goatee. "Hey, there is nothing wrong with stopping early. We did a lot of work this week and you were really focused on the work. Besides, you keep working you _will _fall asleep."

That's what he feared. He sighed in defeat and began to pack up as well. _"Well, maybe it just wasn't meant to be. Dammit, I really thought that-"_

"What time should I pick you up tomorrow?"

Blue eyes whirled in the blond's direction as if pulled by some magnet. "What? You mean we can still go on that date?"

"Yeah, you've earned it. I said as a reward, I'd take you on a date. For now, go on home and take it easy. There's no school tomorrow so I can take you out tomorrow night. Though, I need to know the time." The blond smiled at him as he slung his pack over his shoulder.

Inside the pinkette's stomach became a knot. He had a date _and_ he got to leave early. If he was any giddier, he would have spun and giggled like a little schoolgirl in this case, the little effeminate schoolboy that he was. "Around 7 would be great! I can't wait."

"Heh, I can tell. Let's go then. Sooner we can go, the better." Luxord walked on to the door.

Marluxia happily followed him. _"I-I can't believe it! Maybe I can do this after all. Ooh Axel is SOOO gonna be kissing my ass for this one."_ He smiled and looked up to him. "So, should we make plans for tomorrow?"

Luxord didn't seem to hear him. Instead he took out and looked to a pocket watch. That was one of the things Marluxia learned anything about him that he liked. Instead of cranking his neck to look at the time, he merely pulled out his pocket watch. It made him seem… sophisticated. More sophisticated than most other high school juniors. The downside was that was only one of a few things the other knew about him. Aside from he had a total of 4 piercings, he was forward on the soccer team, he was the secretary for the chess team (which by no means sounded important but in the club it was right there next to President apparently), and he valued punctuality, there was little else Marluxia knew about him. The man was a complete stranger. Then again, whatever data about any student that he wanted he easily flirted with the keeper of the student records to distract them so Axel can sneak in and pull them out. Needless to say they were a great investigative team. Most days. "Luxord? Are you in there?"

A couple of blinks brought the blond back. "Huh? Gah, sorry Marluxia. I was just thinking, is all. What were you saying?"

He chuckled a bit. That was another thing that was entertaining. He was in his own little world when looking at his watch. "I said what plans should we make for tomorrow?"

"Oh! Hmm, yeah okay."

* * *

><p>"HAHAHAH! That was soo funny! Then the part with the potato salad and the dog! Man, that was hilarious!" Marluxia wiped a tear as he held onto Luxord's arm. They were coming back to Marluxia's house after a trip to the movies. It seemed like a good way to end a day of hanging out at the mall, taking a look at the exotic plant display at the zoo, eating dinner and watching a movie. It was the first time in a long time Marluxia chose what they did. It was usually him being dragged to a skate park or a wrestling match; nothing quiet or enjoyable. "That was a pretty good movie."<p>

"Yeah, it was. I like the part in the end when the main guy went to the house and he finds-"

"OH! Yeah, that was funny." Sighing, the pinkette unlocked the front door and walked in. he turned on several lights and walked to the kitchen. "You thirsty? I have water, soda-"

Luxord looked around as he sat on the couch. "No, I think I'm-"

"-uncle's rum…"

"Rum's good. Just a shot."

"_Wow, that was an instant change. Hm, maybe he can hold his liquor. Some people can't." _The thought of the last guy he dated plastered on his floor after only one beer flashed in his mind. He poured the shot and got himself some soda. He himself was a lightweight and he knew it. It seemed a bad idea to show his worst side on a first date, right? He crinkled as the smell hit his nose. He never had a taste for rum and Marluxia doubted he ever will. It was too bitter and too strong. He wanted something that was more… filling, in a way. He picked up the glasses and walked to the couch and sat by him. "Here, you go."

"Thanks." The blond took it and drank it quickly. He sighed and wiped his mouth. "Mmm, this is a good brand."

A pink eyebrow quirked at the motion. He sipped his soda and watched him with slight interest. "Oh, you're a drinker? I thought it was strange you rejected everything I suggested."

The blond chuckled and cocked the corner of his mouth as he did. "Yeah, my uncle thought it was a good idea to build an immunity to it while I was young. I have never been so sick in my life." He set the glass down and leaned back, spreading his arms on the back of the sofa as he did.

Taking advantage of this situation, the young boy slid close to the other and curled up a bit, half interested in his story, half trying to see how close he can manage to get to Luxord before it became to awkward. "So wait, your uncle let you drink rum? But it's illegal."

The blond chuckled and sat up, shifting to face him. "Let me drink? He forced me sometimes. Said it would help build an immunity to it."

"Okay, now you have to tell me this story." He chuckled a bit and set one arm on the back of the chair, waiting for the story."

Luxord chuckled a bit before holding out his arms to talk. "So, there I was this kid, only 13, and my uncle had just taken me in his ward. He tells me that I'm 13 and in his eyes, I'm a man now. So he tells me I should drink like one. So, he hands me a shot glass full of rum. I being a kid, sniff it and he tells me to drink it." He chuckled a bit "So, he puts the glass in my hands and forces me to drink it. I-I down the shot, not knowing how to even drink it right. My uncle, pulls the glass outta my mouth and I just stand there looking at him for about 2 seconds and total spew the drink and my lunch on the floor!"

Marluxia laughed at the image of a young boy throwing up on his uncle. "My god that's horrible! What did he do?"

"My uncle starts swearing up a storm as he cleans me up and the floor. From then on he taught me different ways to drink without getting sick. Then I developed my own habits."

"Really?" The pinkette pulled his hair to one side as he leaned on the couch. He didn't remember having this much fun. Well, on the first date. "Now, see I'm not much of a drinker. Everything's too bitter."

The junior sighed and moved closer softly. "Maybe you should try mixed drinks. Some are sweet and watered down. They aren't strong like if you take a shot."

"You sure know a lot about drinks, Luxord. Much more than a high schooler should," he gave him a sly grin.

The grin was equally returned. "Yeah, with family like that, you learn a thing or two."

Marluxia chuckled a bit and looked to him. "So, just how much can you handle now before you lose it."

Luxord took a deep breath and held it for a few seconds as he thought it over in his head. "Depending on the type, now I can go maybe 2 or 3 shots before I start feeling the side effects."

"_2 or 3 shots? How much alcohol is that? This guy must get drunk every night. –sigh- He's soo cool…" _ light blue eyes stared at the other for a minute. "Isn't that a bit much? You could have liver disease by the time you're 30."

A shake of the head and a shrug was what Luxord gave back. "I only drink once in a while and its mainly rum. I'm completely fine." He smiled and looked to the clock. "Hm… It's kind of early."

"Yeah, we should do something. I have noo idea what, though." Marluxia sighed to himself as he sat back and put his head on the back of the chair. _"Gawd, this is so boring… I don't know what to say. Usually by now the guy's trying to get into my pants and I'm kicking them in the nads."_ "Sorry, I am totally bored."

Rubbing his neck, Luxord thought. "Not to seem like a lush, but why not a drink? It's a good way to break the ice and we'll relax a bit and just talk." He gave the other a slight smile that made his stomach turn in a knot.

"Uh, Okay… I'll just have one shot. Just to settle my nerves."

"That's fine. This is just two people talking about ourselves…"

* * *

><p>Two shots in Marluxia and the young man was an official chatterbox. He sat there for an hour (one shot each half hour, mind you) and he was giving his life story. He was finishing the story about the last guy he dated. "… and then that was it. We 'broke up' if you want to say." He looked over at the semi drunk blond and giggled. Luxord was given 4 shots and he was nodding off. "Hey… wake up." He leaned close and whispered. "Luxy… wake up."<p>

That caught his attention. "h-huh, Luxy?"

"Uh-huh~ tha'sss your new nickname, Luxy~" Marluxia giggled obviously out of it he chuckled as he arm gave way under him and he was now leaning on Luxord. "Pffft, hahah! S-sorry, that… was an accident." He sat up and grinned a bit as he looked in Luxord's eyes. "Y-you wanna know a secret?"

"Tell me one."

Completely forgetting the art of subtly, Marluxia craned his head and whispered in his ear. "I think you're reeeeeally cute." Of course, he was too drunk and in a good euphoria to notice he managed to make his classmate blush. "N-not just that, but really cute and I reeeeally really like you."

Luxord smiled a bit and helped the pinkette sit up right on the couch instead of completely on him. "Here, you're leaning all over me."

"N-no… I wanna lean on yoooou. I like you…" He was stubborn yet he hardly put up a fight. He sat up but just to prove his stubbornness, he set his head on Luxord's shoulder.

"And no more rum, either. That's enough for you." Chuckling, Luxord put his arm around him and stroked his hair a bit. Even though he was drunk, Marluxia seemed like a stubborn child that wanted to stay up and sneak a peek at Santa. "Hey Marluxia."

"Wha?"

He looked to him and sighed a bit. "It's nothing."

"N-no, tell me." That woke him up. _"What does he have to tell me that's 'nothing'? Maybe he's rejecting me. Gawd, I hope not." _He tilted his head up and almost felt his stomach sink. "What is it? Tell me."

"It's fine. I'll tell you later."

He pouted a little bit at him. "Y-you won't tell me… you don't like me like that, do you?"

Luxord blinked in surprised, caught completely off-guard. "No no, I do like you, Marluxia."

Marluxia smiled a bit and hugged him. "Good I was scared you didn't." he sighed and leaned on him a bit.

"Of course I do, I wouldn't have gone on a date with you if I didn't." He chuckled at Marluxia's motion and hugged him back. he sighed a bit and slowly nuzzled him.

Looking up, Marluxia leaned close to him. "I really like you, Luxord… you're not like the others I dated."

Luxord leaned just as close. "Yeah?"

"Yeah… I like it," was all Marluxia said before closing what little space there was left between them to press his lips to Luxord's quickly. It wasn't long enough to be called a kiss. It was the equivalent of a peck on cheek. Whether or not he got a kiss back, he didn't mind. He had done it and that was that.

Luxord held Marluxia's face in his free hand and guided him back to his own. He smiled and he himself gave the other a real kiss.

Marluxia blushed softly and kissed him back. He smiled a bit as he wrapped his arms around the blond's neck. He didn't want to let him go just yet.

Said blond entwined his arms around the smaller body and held him close.

For what seemed like minutes, though it was only seconds, each finally pulled back for air. Marluxia wiped his mouth as he panted. He could taste rum and it was strong. It wasn't bad because it came from Luxord. It was bad he could feel the effects working his mind. He closed his eyes and leaned back up to kiss him again when his target pulled back. "Hm?"

"Mmm, no. Marluxia, no. We shouldn't."

The pinkette whined a bit. "B-but I want to…"

"I-I know but we can't. I don't want it to be like this. Besides, it's late and I gotta get home."

Sighing but nodding reluctantly, the smaller male leaned back on the couch. "You're right… But will we still-"

Luxord chuckled and nodded. "I'll still see you around. I'm still going to tutor you but if we do this now, it'll be awkward later."

"_Damn him… I was soo close too." _Marluxia pulled his hair back and sighed. "Okay, I guess…"

Chuckling, Luxord gave him another kiss before standing up. "I'll see you on Monday, Poppet."

"Y-yeah, see you Monday," He said not even thinking. He just stood and walked after the blond, watching him as he went. As he did he kicked himself a bit as he leaned in the doorway. _"Gawd… I don't know what it is about that guy but he goes right to my head. Maybe that's the rum that's making me drunk… Screw it I'm going with the middle man and saying its both." _He stood up right and walked back inside.

* * *

><p>AN: and that's chapter 5. Yeah... nothing witty n this note... i'm sleepy... Q_- so R/R,please! Luxy needs reveiws to get paid to buy rum.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Yay! an update that's only 2 days over due! i actually paid attention to the days (not really just randomly thought about it today). So this is chapter 6 and... no ones really into this. Beh, i'm write it anyway. *types more*

**Disclaimer: Not my characters. just like messing with them.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Bet on a Good Time<br>**

The next few months that followed were the same. Marluxia did his best to concentrate during his study sessions and Luxord would reward him with a date. It seemed to be working fairly well. Though the slow pace wasn't particularly working for Marluxia. He wanted to pursue a closer relationship than what they already had. Sex and the like wasn't necessarily what he thought of; he just meant them being officially dating as opposed to a reward system of the date being earned. That was the strangest thing about this. The pinkette wasn't sure if they were friends or more and it was gnawing at him in the back of his mind. _"Maybe I should just ask him. I mean I'm stuck in between and I know where I want to be. But what about him? What if he gets scared and runs away?" _He groaned and hit his head on the table.

"Then you'll be screwed."

Blinking, Marluxia looked up as Axel came to the table and sat by him. The two friends decided to hang out at the mall for a bit. It had been hard for them to hang out anymore what with Marluxia's tutoring and Axel being in the midst of writing for the newspaper. There were many away games and he had to go provide play-by-play commentary. It was more interesting than it sounded. He gave his own twist to the games and it got people more interested than if they had a regular commentator. "That's what you're thinking, right? You have that look of 'what am I going to do?' written all over your face."

That's another thing that kept Axel around. He could read his best friend like a book in the dark under the sea. Half the time, Marluxia didn't have to say anything yet Axel knew what was wrong and knew how to cure it. Surprisingly without his catty remarks.

"Do you have to read my mind? Can't I have some privacy?"

Axel snickered and shook his head. "Not with me around. So, what did That Guy do now? He tell you his secret identity or something."

"_Swing and a miss, Axe. A major one." _"I'm just not sure what we are. I mean, I used to date all these guys but since we went started tutoring, I've turned down every guy that asks."

The redhead chuckled as he sipped his soda. "Adjusting to dating one guy?"

"That's just it! I don't know if we're dating or not. We go out every weekend but it's because we get through a week of studying and that's it. No signs he's interested, no sign that we're just friends and no signs of us actually being together."

Axel mulled it over in his mind. "Maybe you should just ask him. I know, talking things out is a long shot but it's something."

Marluxia glared a bit at the sarcasm in his voice. _"And there's the Axel advice of the day." _"I'll kick you if you say it like that again. I don't know. I thought about it."

He nodded. "Well, you should act on it. Prom is in a few weeks. You don't want him going with some other guy do you? Or worse… a girl?"

Blue eyes stared transfixed at his hands. Marluxia had completely forgotten about prom! It was the school's top 3 biggest event that had intense planning; along with graduation and homecoming. With many gay students at the school, the school board had to put special positions instead of the normal "King and Queen". The titles were "Prince and Knight." The Knight was the equivalent to the King and Prince for the Queen. The rules for how they were chosen stated that a couple had to be involved in clubs/sports and maintained a certain average. The couple was supposedly chosen by this rule but it was mostly a popularity contest. "Oh my gawd, Axel! Why'd you have to remind me? I have nothing ready."

"You mean you actually didn't notice everything around the school? It's the time to get the candidates in for Knight and Prince." He sat back and stared at him in slight awe. "You really had no idea, did you?"

In shame, Marluxia just shook his head. "I didn't. For some reason when I'm with Luxord, time isn't a factor (A/N: lol if you get it, you get a cookie). I was surprised when winter formal came and went by so fast I wasn't thinking about Prom! Gawd, Axe, what am I gonna do?"

Sitting up, Axel set his hand on the other's shoulders. "Hey, take it easy. Look you still have time to get the date. Just ask him. That way you can at least have that part down."

Shifting, the pinkette looked to him. "Yeah, but what if he says no? I'll be assed out of a date!"

"…You're shitting me. You date this guy for months and you think he'll say no. You're really that insecure about his answer?"

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying you think you don't deserve him and you're scared he'll leave once you show an interest."

Marluxia bit his lip and glared at him. "You think I can't handle rejection?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I bet you can't ask him by next week."

He grinned darkly. "Oh so it's a bet now? Fine, I can sooo ask him and he'll say yes!"

"Fine. If he says yes, I'll buy a boutonniere and your corsage."

"_Ha! This is sooo mine! Axel, you'll be kissing my feet after this." _"Hm, them and the tickets and you have yourself a deal."

"O-oh n-n-n-n-no," he said mater-of-factly. "You need to do something for me if I win."

He rolled his eyes. _"Probably something stupid like buy him a new recorder. He is so predictable." _"What is it?"

Axel smirked. "You have to get a full autobiography from him. Or better yet, take my tape recorder and get him to tell us about himself. Where he came from, his past, everything."

Marluxia exhaled softly and looked to him in pure disbelief. "Axel, you're still on this? Why do you dislike him so much? What is it about him that makes you nosey?"

"Marluxia, look at him. You don't know a thing about him. He is a complete mystery."

"So, you want to know him so he can be this mysterious character that nobody knows and at the climax of your story his past is revealed and I, being the love interest, will be at a juncture of staying with him proving love concurs all or departing because his past is too much for me to bear?"

"No, no…. maybe a little. But Marly, think about it. He could be a transfer student that killed at his last school. There's… just something about him that I can't shake he's hiding from you."

He sighed and looked to him. Chuckling, the younger nudged his shoulder. "I swear, you're like a jealous lover. He's a good person, I know."

Axel nodded. "Yeah… so…"

He blinked at him. "What?"

"Bet still on?"

Marluxia gave him a look like he lost his mind and nodded. "Of course its still on. But if you win, I'll ask him what I want."

"I'm good with that. Just make sure you get good stuff." Axel smiled as he drank the rest of his soda.

Marluxia gave a slight nod. _"This may not be so bad. I'm gonna get free tickets, a corsage, and a boutonniere. Lux'll be happy about this~! Nothing can go wrong."_

* * *

><p>AN: ever notice when a character says that, shit hits the fan? Yeah, its a cliche and i added it. Deal with my cliches! Anyway, read, review, give a cookie, take home a lemon cookie._  
><em>


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: A Little to Eager  
><strong>

"…and remember everyone, buy your tickets by Monday if you want a discount. It's the last day we'll be having this special offer. If not the tickets will be full price at the door."

Marluxia smiled as he walked giddily to his tutoring. He knew how he was going to ask Luxord to prom. He was going to casually bring it up and tell him that his tickets were already bought. Though in reality they weren't today was the last day of the bet and he still didn't have the courage to ask him. That or every other time was inconvenient. First he thought of texting: but it seemed too impersonal. Then he thought of doing what he did before and sneak into his locker. But after that, he immediately scratched that thought. Finally he wanted to drop hints about it. Sadly, it seemed that the blond was not picking up any of them. But with his new way, he was going to just tell him; give him no way out. Once he was in the room, the pinkette sat and took out his books to get started. _"Perfect I can think of what I'm going to say while I wait." _He sat eagerly and looked to the door earnestly. _"Okay, before we start I'll tell him."_

…

10 minutes… 25 minutes… 48 minutes… the clock seemed to be going by slowly. _"Hm… where is he? It's not like him to be late…" _Almost an hour later, the blonde walked into the class and walked right up to him. "Hey Marluxia."

Glaring, Marluxia looked to him. He slammed his book closed and stood. " 'Hey'? You show up an hour late and all you can say is hey? I waited for you because I had something important to say and all you can say is 'Hey'?" He wasn't sure if he was more upset about the fact Luxord was late or that how he pictured asking said blond was ruined.

The other junior blinked in surprise at the outburst. "But Marluxia- "

"You didn't think about me waiting for you for so long? Were you soo busy hanging out with your friends you forgot about our tutoring?"

"No, Listen I-"

"I don't even know WHY I bothered to wait! I must be an idiot to wait for you!" he huffed and packed his bag.

"Wait Marluxia, listen!"

He slung his bag over his shoulder and walked passed him. "Why should I? What possible reason could you have for making me wait so long that you'd think I'll believe!"

He pointed to the calendar hanging on the wall. "It's Thursday."

The only sound in the room was a bag dropping. Marluxia had become so stunned he lost the grip of his bag and it hit the floor. He was completely absorbed about asking the blond it didn't even register today was Thursday. Thursdays, Luxord had chess club meetings right after school for 45 minutes and it took 5 minutes to walk to the clubroom and another 5 to the class where they agreed to tutor. So, instead of going to hang out with Axel, he just sat around for an hour for no complete reason. "O-oh…" his mind seemed to shut down at that point all he could do was blush and look away at that point. _"Dammit, now everything's ruined! How could I be so stupid and go off on him like that? Now I can't even look at him, much less ask him to prom!"_

"Here, let's get started," Luxord said, handing Marluxia his bag. He had a small smile on his face.

Marluxia nodded and flicked his hair behind his ear. He took his bag from Luxord and sat back down. He laid his head on the desk and sighed. _"Well, he didn't look mad. That's a good thing."_

"Oy, I need to tell you something." After a turn of the head to his general direction and nothing else, he continued. "I don't think after tomorrow, we should go out on the weekends anymore."

Now, Marluxia was on the brink of tears. Not only had he messed up asking for prom he now finds Luxord not wanting to date him anymore. "Wh-what? Why?"

He rubbed his goatee. "W-well, my uncle offered me money for helping him clean his boats this weekend."

"Oh… well, why do you need money? I mean, not that you don't need it but…"

Luxord said nothing but sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. Marluxia blinked a bit at this unnatural behavior. He couldn't be sure but _"What's with him? Is he… upset?" _"Something wrong?"

"I need the money for tickets and I need to be there all day to afford them and call in some favors."

"_Ah, I get it. He has something else and us going out'll be interfering with his plans." _"Tickets? For what?" he said solemnly. He didn't want to hear the answer but he didn't want to seem rude and brush off the entire conversation. It wasn't him. That and Axel's nosiness rubbed off on him years ago; he just wasn't that bad. _"Note to self: Next Year's Resolution: stop being Nosey."_

The blond said nothing for several seconds before turning to him. "I was thinking of taking you to Prom. I didn't think you had a date and I figured this would make up for our lack of ones, recently. So, wanna go?"

The pinkette's insides officially became a maze. There were so many twists and turns it was a jumbled mess. Without even thinking of decorum, he nodded excitedly and blurted out "Yes! I'll go with you!" in a quick pink blur, Marluxia practically threw himself at Luxord and hugged him tightly.

To say the blond was surprised with the answer was an exaggeration. The reaction that came along with it was another thing. He didn't anticipate this sort of reaction. He honestly thought he would get a classy "Yes" considering where they were. With that in place he hugged him back. "Great. I'll get the tickets later on and-"

"OH don't worry about that~! I'll take care of everything." _"Or should I say __**Axel **__will take care of everything?" _the inner theatre that was Marluxia's mind showed a pathetically crying Axel giving him everything he would need for prom. An evil grin formed across his lips. "Alright, Let's get started!"

"Um… Sure?" Luxord watched Marluxia with slight hesitation. The evil smirk was off putting. In the end he shook his head and thought it was better he didn't know.


End file.
